The Little Mermaid
by Phoenix The Rebel
Summary: Moka is a young mermaid, curious about the world of human beings. She is madly in love with a human man, but is told not to love him, due to her adoptive father's strict policy about humans. Determined to be with him, she makes a dangerous deal with the sea witch, who gives her three days to receive the kiss of true love from the human, otherwise she'll receive a much worst fate.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Behind the top of another sunken ship, a mermaid looked over in amazement at what she was seeing in the distance.<p>

"Moka! Moka, wait for me!" a voice called out to her, from a distance.

"Orihime, hurry up." Moka called back, to the orange-haired girl. She was a beautiful mermaid with long, pink hair, emerald eyes, and green fin, with a blue shell-like bikini top to cover her chest area.

"Moka, you know I can't swim that fast." Orihime said, as she finally swam up to her. Orihime was a very beautiful girl, with long orange hair, big grey eyes and a rather large bust. She was Moka's best friend and have always been there for her, ever since they were little. Whenever the two was alone, they would always go on secret adventures, without letting Moka's father know.

"There it is." she said, pointing to a large, dull sunken ship. It looked old and beaten, that had some of the cracks half on the ship. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah, sure, i-i-it's great. Now can we please leave." she stuttered, trying to swim away. However, Moka rolled her eyes and grabbed her on the end of her fin, pulling her back.

"Your not getting cold fins now, are you?" Moka smirked, swimming toward the sunken ship.

"Who me? No, not at all." she said, swimming to catch up to her. "It's just that uh...it looks damp in there. Yeah and I think I maybe coming down with something." she said, trying to make up excuses to escape, as they stopped near a porthole. "Yeah, I got this cough." Orihime then started coughing unconvincingly, in hopes of Moka backing out of the idea of exploring the ship.

"Alright, I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch out for sharks." Moka said, smirking.

"Okay." Orihime replied with a smile of relief as Moka went through the porthole of the ship. "Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and...WHAT SHARKS! Moka!" Orihime panicked as she tried to get through the window, but ended up being stuck, due to her large bust. "Moka...I can't...I mean. Moka, a little help please!" Moka giggled to herself, swimming over to her.

"Oh, Orihime." Moka then started trying to pull Orihime through the porthole. "Geez, your boobs sure have gotten a lot bigger over the years. Just what the heck are you eating, these days?" Moka grunted out, earning a small glare from Orihime.

"Moka, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Orihime whispered, extremely worried. Little did they know, that a huge, grey body passed by.

"Orihime, don't be such a guppy."

"I'm no guppy." Orihime pouted, as she finally slipped through the porthole. They started to swim around the first deck, looking at everything carefully. "This is great. I mean I really love this, excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corne...AAAAHHHH! Moka!" she screamed, when she came face to face with a skeleton in the corner, then swam frantically towards Moka, knocking her down, due to the extreme force.

"Oh, are you ok?" Moka asked, worriedly as she saw her shaking literally.

"Yeah sure...I-I'm okay." Orihime stuttered, still shaking until Moka shushed her, putting a finger to her lips, before looking up. When the two of them got to the upper part of the ship, Moka began to look around for anything unusual, until something silver caught her attention.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Moka questioned, as she swam to the object and picked it up to examine it.

"Wow! It looks so shiny! But uh...what is it?" Orihime asked, looking at the strange object in Moka's hand.

"I don't know, but I bet Kon will." Moka replied, placing the object in her small, handbag.

"W-What was that?" Orihime asked, as she heard movement. Making her swim around near the window in panic. "D-Did you hear something, Moka?"

"Hmm...I wonder what this one is?" She said, picking up a pipe from the shelf, examining it, not even hearing Orihime.

"Moka." Orihime called, getting worried. "Please, let's get out of here. I'm scared."

"Orihime, will you relax, nothing is going to happen." Moka reassured, trying to calm her down. Just then a big shadow loomed behind Orihime, making her turn around to come face to face with a big grey shark. Opening its jaw to devour her, it closed its jaws to eat the the orange-haired girl, causing the window that was near Orihime to break.

"SHARK, SHARK! LOOK AT THE SHARK!" Orihime screamed, finally catching Moka's attention, as she was swimming away from the shark. Moka and Orihime went above another deck and before they could go any further, the shark popped up from under, snapping its jaws at them. Eating the floorboard along the way.

As the two of them were getting away, Moka noticed that her bag was missing in the floorboard and swam to get it before the shark got to it. They swam trying to lose the shark, until Orihime reached the same window, that she couldn't slip through at first.

"Oh no, not again!" Orihime said, swimming to the porthole. But when she tried to get through, she got stuck once again, until Moka pushed her through with her following after. When the shark went after them, he broke through the whole side of the ship. Moka and Orihime swam as fast as they could go, trying to shake off the shark. As they were swimming, Orihime who was not paying attention to where she was going, hit her head on the lookout post from one of the ships and started to drop below. Seeing Orihime falling, Moka quickly went to catch her before the shark could come ten feet within. When she finally fell, she caught her threw a large anchor hole. As she saw the shark approaching, she quickly moved out of the anchor hole, with Orihime in tow, trapping the unlucky shark instead. Giggling, Moka picked up her handbag off the ground, beside the anchor where she dropped it and started to swim away from the shark.

Orihime giggled at the shark's misfortune, blowing a raspberry at it. The shark snapped its jaws at Orihime, causing her to swim away from it and to Moka, frighten.

"Hahaha, Orihime you really are a guppy."

"I am not!" she whined, as they both swam to the surface.

* * *

><p>Up on the surface, on a small piece of land, there was a stuffed lion humming to himself, while playing with a telescope.<p>

"Kon!" he looked through the big part of the telescope, making it seem as though Moka was a thousand feet away from him.

"Whoa, mermaid up the port bow! Moka, how you doing kid?" Kon yelled, as he removed the telescope and saw that she was up to his face. "Whoa, what a swim."

"Kon, look what we found." Moka said, putting her bag on the surface.

"Yeah, there was this sunken ship, and it was really creepy." Orihime said.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, let me see." Kon said, as he threw down an anchor, but ended up falling with him to the ground. He went to Moka's bag and searched through it, until he pulled out something, that looked like a fork. "Look at this! Wow, now this is special, this is very, very, unusual."

"What..what is it?" Moka asked, excitedly.

"It's a dingle hopper." Kon said, holding up the fork. "Humans use these little babies..." he said bending the fork, causing it to shoot up in the air. He quickly caught before it could fall into the ocean. "...to straighten their hair up. See, just a little twirl here, and a yank there and..." He twirled the fork in his feathers on top of his head. He then yanked it and ended up with afro-like-hair, on his head. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Kon explained, handing the fork to Moka.

"A dingle hopper." Moka repeated, staring at it in awe.

"What about that one?" Orihime asked, indicating to the pipe.

"Now this...this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful." Kon said, picking up the pipe. "A bandit-bowler- snorfblat." he said, showing it to Moka and Orihime, as the two of them just gazed at it in amazement. "Now the snorblat digs back to prehistoric times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day." he explained, getting in Moka's face. "That's very boring." he said to her face. "So, they invented the snortblat to make fine music, allow me." Kon put his mouth at the end of the pipe and blew in to it, causing some sand, bubbles, and seaweed to come out of it.

"Music?" Moka groaned, just realizing something.

"It's stuck!" Kon said, choking on some of the sand.

"Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" she said, grabbing her stuff and putting it into the bag.

"The concert was today?" Orihime asked, surprising that she forgot as well.

"Maybe you can make a plant holder out of it or something." Kon said, holding the pipe, until Moka took it out of his feathers and put it in her bag.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go! Thank you, Kon!" Moka said, as her and Orihime started to swim under water.

"Anytime sweetie! Anytime!" Kon called, waving good-bye. As Moka and Orihime were rushing back to the castle, two eels were watching them as they were heading back. But through their eyes, someone else was watching them.

"Yes, hurry home, princess." the person said, looking at her little bubble ball, seeing Moka swimming back to the castle. "We wouldn't to miss old daddy's celebration, now would we? Ha! Celebration, indeed. Bah! In my days, we had fantastical feasts, when I lived in the palace. And now look at me..." A woman's face appeared out of the shadows. "Wasting away to practically nothing." she said, turning half of her body upside down in boredom. "Banished and exiled, and practically starving. While he and his flimsy fish-folks celebrate." the woman growled as she finally got out of her shell-chair. "Well, I'll give them something to celebrate, soon enough." she then turned back to her two eels. "Flotsam, Jetsam!" she called, to her eels, who were watching the scene in the little bubble. "I want you keep an extra watch on this pretty, little daughter of his. She maybe the key to Yamamoto's undoing." the woman said, evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you all start flaming me, let's cut the shit. I think everyone on Fanfiction are complete jackasses, when it comes down to crossover fics. I know all of you are gonna be an asshole for posting a fanfic, like this. <strong>Yeah, you can say I'm a crazy bitch. I don't care. Why? Because I wanted to. Before you say that Outer Moka is a fake and a clone of her mother, I'm not fucking stupid. And besides, who gives a flying shit, if Outer Moka is a fake and a clone of her mother? What is the big deal? I don't care if it's right, or wrong. You can flame me all you want, because I know the story will get a lot of controversy just because it's an AU fic based off The Little Mermaid. To be specifically honest, I don't really care what any of you think of this story. If you don't like the fact that I'm only including Outer Moka, then you can piss off. Yeah, I'm an asshole, with anger issues, don't care. This is fanfiction and I can do whatever the hell I want as much as everyone on here. Some people are assholes to other authors on Fanfiction for writing a story in their own way, so why not? I'm not really trying to get anyone's respect, and some of you probably don't want my respect. Big deal. I'm writing this for someone whose special to me and I'm doing because I want to. And if you don't respect that, in my opinion that makes you an asshole. I know all of you are gonna say, that a fanfic like this won't work, but I don't care. Like I said before, there are assholes on fanfiction, so I wouldn't be surprised if I get a lot of harsh criticisms for it.<strong> If you don't like the story, don't read it! Or better yet, don't acknowledge me and this story at all. ****It's not like I asked you to anyway.**** You can say harsh words to hurt me, bully me, spit on me, and you can even ostracize me for doing what I want. But one thing you can't do is to tell me what to do with my stories. Because I'm rebellious and I stand up for what I believe in. So go ahead, do your worst...**


End file.
